continuummodfandomcom-20200215-history
Gun Turret
The Gun Turret is a recurring basic base defense building. It comes in different designs for the Allied and Soviet side (and possible additional sides depending on the mod), but its stats are usually the same - down to the exactly same weapon being used - and its fulfills the same function for either side - to offer basic defense from incoming armor. The Gun Turret appeared in both the original Command&Conquer (simply called 'Turret') and in Red Alert, being accessible to the Nod and the Allies, respectively. It was also planned as an Allied base defense building in Red Alert 2, but cut out of the game at some point of the development process. Making it accessible to the Soviets is thus somewhat out of canon. The ID used by this building is GUN in C&C and RA, and when occuring in a TS or RA2 mod, its ID is hence often GAGUN/NAGUN, while GAGTUR/NAGTUR or GATURR/NATURR. All known variants of gun turret require power to function, as they need to turn in their mount to adjust their aim. =Variants= Gun turrets come in many variants, but most of these cannot be constructed by commanders in the field. The following is a list of all observed buildings that fit the definition of a "gun turret", although only the version described above is available to commanders. Allied Gun Turret The advanced gun turret is the up-to-standard production turret deployed by the Allies in the field whenever there is need for anti-tank defense. It is far advanced over the old gun turrets. The turret's gun is identical to a tank or naval gun, firing a large AP shell. When promoted, these turrets fire energy shells. Abilities * Cannon - ** Cannon - When promoted, the gun turret gains unique shells that increase its efficiency in holding back and demolishing armored assaults. These shells have an added effect of Armor Down, which is weak individually (5%), but cumulative upon successive hits from the same or other turrets, making it highly effective in dismantling enemy armor. The shells also inflict a brief EMP stun on vehicles. Old Gun Turret These left-over simple gun turrets are found in low-priority defense lines. They fire low-caliber AP shells and are generally unable to stop a determined assault by modern tanks. They can still easily hold off single tanks, or large groups of light or medium vehicles. At the very least, armored forces will emerge battered and bruised after crossing a line of these guns. They are not regularly buildable by commanders in the field, but may sometimes by commandeered as part of a defensive assignment. Notes * The Gun Turret is crewed and as such has survivors and can gain experience and be promoted, gaining accuracy. Soviet Battery Turret Although the Soviets do not use gun turrets as part of their tactical base defense, there are larger gun turrets found in fixed positions inside the Soviet Union, for example in the far east. These turrets cannot be built by commanders, but they serve as points in several missions and maps. They mostly mount obsolete naval guns on a brick base and, firing large HE shells, can serve to repel enemy assaults and even demolish enemy facilities within their range. Third Gun Turret These light turrets are placed in Third Heavy Turret When time and resources allow, the Third Power constructs these large dual turrets. Effects Strategy All gun turrets essentially share the role of defending against armored attacks, and they fulfill that role well. Due to their heavy armor and concrete base, most tank guns (which fire high-velocity armor-piercing shells optimized for engaging other armored vehicles) will be unable to deal effective damage to turrets. Turrets are not very effective against infantry due to their low rate of fire and inability to target infantry effectively, and they are very vulnerable to artillery and aircraft, both of which can attack them from beyond their range (either from a distance or from above). Notes * Gun turrets have a crew (corresponding to the basic infantry of the side controlling them) and can thus gain veterancy. See also * Pillbox * Bunker * Sentry Gun * AA Turret * Phalanx Turret * Napalm Turret * Laser Turret * Railgun Turret * Sonic Turret * Missile Turret * SAM Launcher * Patriot Launcher Category:Allies Category:Buildings